


heater

by orphan_account



Series: July Prompts [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Touch-Starved, because why the fuck not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Fine.” Rex grumbles, but as soon as Fives wraps his arms around him he’s burrowing closer.“Thought I was cold.”“I’m warming you up.”Fives hums. “Ah, well... Thank you.”
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: July Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812328
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	heater

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #7: Drenched, Rex/Fives

Fives can’t control the shivers that travel up his frame, soaked to the bone and _freezing_. The rest of the troopers are in similar states of misery around him, blasters hanging loosely by their sides as they trudge on with a wavering determination.

“I thought Kamino was bad.” Jesse grumbles from beside him, holding out a hand to let the rain fall against it. “But this here just _sucks_.”

Hardcase reaches over to punch his arm. “Look on the bright side, vod, if you get hypothermia that means _Kix_ can treat you.”

“My luck I’d get Coric.” Jesse mumbles, and Appo’s helmet swivels back to glare at them.

“Nothin’ wrong with Coric.”

“Yeah,” Jesse scoffs. “Except he’s _young_ and inexperienced, and seems to think that every damn sniffle is the Corellian flu.”

“Pretty sure it’s a qualification for medics.” Fives says ruefully, but he doesn’t get a response, because Rex chose that moment to signal them to a stop, his form blurred from the sheets of rain.

His voice filtered in through their comms. “ _This is our stop, boys. Set up perimeter and see Appo for sleeping arrangements when the tents are up. Our attack is scheduled bright and early, so rest up_.”

Fives doesn’t bother with a ‘yes sir’, he knows he wouldn’t hear it anyway, and instead drops the pack that had been weighing him down with a groan. “What’s the point of setting up camp when everything’s drenched anyway?”

“Well would you rather sleep in the rain soaking wet or damp and freezing in a cold tent?” Jesse shoots back, and Fives concedes with raised hands.

“Touché, vod.”

He only realizes just how cold it really is when the sun goes down and he’s left shivering on his damp bedroll, listening to the restless tossing and turning of the troopers around him. The rain still pounds relentlessly against the tent’s canvas, and he eyes the zipped entrance contemplatively.

He _could_ sleep cold and alone, or...

He’d only taken the top of his armor off to sleep, and he glances at it once before deciding to leave it, snatching his bucket and shoving it over his head before quietly slipping out.

Rex’s tent is close to the general’s, probably _too_ close to be sneaking in to, but Fives has never been one for propriety, and he isn’t going to start now. However, as soon as he steps in, there’s a blaster shoved into his face.

“ _Oi_ ,” Fives whispers harshly, and the blaster wavers before retreating. “It’s just me.”

“What the hells are you doing?” Rex snaps, rubbing a hand down his face before plopping back down on his bedroll. “What do you need?”

“That doesn’t sound very inviting.” Fives huffs, pulling his helmet off before setting it to the side. “I was merely checking in on my captain.”

“Your captain wants to sleep.”

“I do too, but unlike you we don’t have _heaters_.”

Rex stares at him for a long moment, then at the pitifully small heater that chugged out more smoke than actual heat, then back at him. “You’re not seriously comparing my accommodations to yours.”

“Listen,” Fives pinches the bridge of his nose. “All I’m saying is that I’m fucking _cold_ , and you’re warm. Savvy?”

Rex rolled his eyes. “If you get my ‘roll wet-“

Fives sprawled out next to him before he could protest further, ignoring Rex’s hiss when his damp blacks brushed against his side. “See? This is nice.”

“For _you_. You’re colder than a kriffing-“

“ _Rex_.”

The ARC normally wouldn’t push his luck, especially on a campaign, but Rex needs the contact just as much as him, always shying away from friendly touches and shivering at every soft trail of hands on the rare nights that he and Fives _are_ alone. Fives isn’t budging an inch.

“Fine.” Rex grumbles, but as soon as Fives wraps his arms around him he’s burrowing closer.

“Thought I was cold.”

“I’m warming you up.”

Fives hums. “Ah, well... Thank you.”

If Rex feels ill about Fives’ armored lower half, he doesn’t comment, and instead presses even closer, face tucked against his neck. “Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! have an amazing day <3


End file.
